Engaged
by Little Stars
Summary: Summary: JAM! Oneshot: Just a fluffy story about Jo & Sam being engaged. Ties in with last night's episode Copy Cat Killer. Femslash relationship. You've been warned.


**Imagine last night's episode, sorry anybody from Australia reading, when the man said they were engaged Jo had a flicker of a smile well replace Sam with Stuart -- yeah what a shame to replace the prat but still moving on. I don't know exactly what the bloke said so I'm emphasising with what I can remember …**

**Engaged**

"I was hoping to be spending the rest of my life with her. And now she's gone." Maria's boyfriend sat there devastated. "We're engaged."

Sam Nixon looked up and saw her DC's mouth flicker a smile before going back to seriousness. The brunette looked up and caught Sam's eye, there was a sizzling look before Sam looked back to the young man. Jo's eyes travelled down and rested on Sam's hands. She was rubbing where her ring usually sat proudly. Jo smiled but inside a tearing sensation went through her. She loved the petite blonde so much yet they had to keep it secret. Jo had agreed naturally, she didn't want to be the cause of Sam's unhappiness if her career went downhill after everyone found out about them. Imagine it, the DI who shagged a woman for a couple of months, got engaged then out of the blue dumped her and fancied blokes again - she'd be a laughing stock.

But watching her, rubbing her finger with a sense of longing. Like she longed to wear the ring, show it off but was too afraid of what people might say.

"Are you going to be ok?" Sam asked as the fiancée stood up to leave.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Thanks for explaining … and well you know, just talking." He said before leaving the interview. Sam walked over and shut the door again. She turned to Jo with a glint in her eye.

"There are camera's." Jo said softly. Sam looked disappointed.

"All I wanted was a simple kiss." Sam said pouting.

"Nothing is ever simple with you darlin'. It's just your nature be as complicated as hell. Remember when we first got together and how complicated it was to figure out whether you actually did like me or not." Jo said, Sam smiled at the memory. Their first kiss. Right up until she'd bolted before returning the next day to kiss her again and again and again and again until … well she would say that the rest was history but history repeats.

Sam sighed. "I wish we we're at home. I just want to hold you. I wouldn't be able to cope if what happened to him happened to me. I can't bear the thought of losing you. You're so precious to me."

"I know." Jo smiled. "That is why DI Nixon soon we shall be wed."

"Not soon enough." Sam mumbled.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Jo asked with hunt of laughter in her voice.

"I don't want something terrible to happen … they were engaged and now she's dead. Maybe we should bring the wedding forward." Sam suggested.

"No." Jo said firmly. "You're already stressed with it, let alone making it sooner so you're even more stressed out. You'll just have to be patient and we'll be careful not to get into arguments with anyone who feels like killing one of us."

"Easier said than done, surprisingly quite a few people wouldn't mind to see me six foot under." Sam said.

"Comes with the job I guess."

"Or comes with the past but we won't revel on that. Way too many bad memories." Sam said.

"I know, which is why we look to the future not to the past." Jo told her.

"Good idea. Now, how about we go up to my office so I can kiss you _without_ a camera being involved?" Sam smirked a little.

"I don't think the DCI knew what he was letting himself into with you having an office." Jo laughed.

Sam simply shrugged. "Ah well, what the DCI doesn't know can't possibly harm him can it?"

"Hmm, he may not know that a giant piano was about to drop on him … now that would harm him."

Sam slapped her arm playfully. "You know what I mean."

"I think I might." Jo smiled. "However, as tempting as your offer is we still have a killer to find and it would help me to sleep at night if we got them before we start snogging each other's faces off."

The blonde rose up on to her tiptoes so she was level with Jo's ear. "Maybe I don't want you to sleep tonight."

Jo opened her mouth to say something witty but nothing came to mind so Sam left with a swing to her hips as she walked away keeping Jo in a pleasant trance.

* * *

"I have to say I didn't expect self defence to be the answer." Jo said as she walked back into CID with Sam after getting a confession from Slade, the photographer.

"You think he was lying?" Sam asked.

"No, course not. You could tell that he wasn't lying it was just … well she didn't seem violent enough but then we never actually knew her did we? We only saw her dead and erotic pictures of her as well as normal modelling ones."

"Well it's over now, we can move on from it." Sam said. "Now as I promised earlier …" Sam looked around to check no one was near by before pressing her lips against Jo's in a hungry kiss. Their bodies closed space between them and Jo put her palm's against Sam's backside pulling even closer even though it would seem impossible.

"I think we need to get home, pretty soon." Jo said grinning.

"You know what, I _think_ you might be right. However I might have thought wrong. I'd better check before I decide entirely." Sam kissed Jo once more with much more passion this time. "No, I was right the whole time, we _do _need to get home."

"You're pretty strange." Jo smiled.

"That's the nicest thing anyone's ever said to me." Sam said pretending to wipe a tear away.

"Come along, let's get going before you push the mark." Jo said taking her hand and walking out the station. Every now and then parting hands so no one realised they were together.

"This secret, it's actually quite exciting." Sam said as they got in Jo's car. "Having to constantly lie about why we're arriving to work together, keep lying to Phil about some random person who I'm seeing so he'll stop pestering me."

"We'll have to tell them soon though." Jo said.

"Of course we will." Sam agreed.

"To tell you the truth I don't exactly look forward to it but I do wonder what Stuart and Phil's faces will be like when they find out they lost you to another woman." Jo told her.

"Probably worth a picture."

Jo laughed and put her arm around her fiancée while keeping her other hand on the steering wheel. "Well at least if we get the silent treatment from then we'll be able to save money on two extra wedding meals and seats etc."

Sam laughed. "Oh my god Jo Master's I love you like you can't imagine."

"Believe me Samantha Nixon, I _can _imagine."


End file.
